


Etéreo (Pausada)

by creepybambi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Angst, Anorexia, Bulimia, Capitulada, Español, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Harry dulce y preocupado, Louis terco y fragil, Love, M/M, TCA, enfermedad, larry stylinson - Freeform, transtorno alimenticio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepybambi/pseuds/creepybambi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis no quiere curarse. Harry lo quiere curar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ojalá les guste la historia.

Louis estaba en su cama por primera vez desde hace un mes. Exhausto, porque acababa de salir de la clínica despues de la hospitalización numero un millón ~~(bueno, no tantas)~~ y sintiendose horrible y gordo, casi estaba pesando **58 kilos** y era exageradamente mucho para su 1.75 de contextura pequeña. Pero las internaciones eran así, te hacían comer como vaca, te decían que te veías genial todas las veces que hiciera falta y cuando la bascula marcaba el peso que ellos consideraban apropiada te dejaban salir.

Internaciones, altas, recaídas, internaciones, altas, recaídas, la vida de Louis había sido así desde hace cuatro años, cuando tenía 15 y sus compañeros de escuela decidieron que era gordo.

Rodeo su muñeca con los dedos y suspiró con tristeza, ellos no sobrepasaban la circunferencia tanto como lo hacían antes. Abrió los ojos que había tenido cerrados y llevó su brazo hasta ellos, mirandose las cicatrices de diferentes tamaños que lo inundaban.

 

_Toc Toc._

Y antes de que hubiese podido responder, entró su madre a avisarle que la comida estaba lista.

 

* * *

 

Se encuentra sentado frente a un plato repleto con 500 kcal de pasta con salsa y un vaso de 100 kcal de jugo de naranja. Y Louis quiere vomitar de solo verlo. Se obliga a comer porque su madre lo mira fijamente y cada bocado es como una patada en sus entrañas. Su madre intenta sacarle conversación pero realmente no tienen mucho de que hablar, él estuvo encerrado por meses y ella prácticamente también en su trabajo así que tienen una charla superficial que podrías tener con un vecino.

 

* * *

 

Son las tres de la mañana y sigue sin poder dormir, pero ya esta acostumbrado, porque cuando estás hospitalizado te obligaban a acostarse a las 9 de la noche, aunque la mayoría de los internos se quedaran dando vueltas todas las noches contando las calorías que consumieron en el día. 

Por lo menos él sabía que su madre tendría que volver a trabajar en la mañana, y a pesar de que intentaba estar en casa el mayor tiempo posible, su trabajo como médica no se lo permitía. Y entonces el juego volvía a empezar para Louis luego de tanto tiempo. 

Casi se durmió con una sonrisa en la cara después de eso, a pesar de que era tardísimo, había comido hasta hartarse y a pesar de que mañana tenia que volver a la universidad.

 

* * *

 

 

 _"Louis ¿Podrias comer más rápido cariño? Llegaré tarde al trabajo"_ y Louis con su falsa cara de inocencia y sus ojos muy grandes para una cara tan delgada la miró _"Lo siento mamá, en la clínica nos enseñan a comer despacio para asimilarlo mejor"_ Mentira. Volvían las mentiras a la vida de Louis. Aún no había tocado ni él café con leche de 130 kcal, ni las tres tostadas con mermelada de 390 kcal, apenas estaba por la mitad de su pera troceada de 58 kcal y se sentía tocando el cielo. _"Puedes ir má, confía en mi, por algo estoy en casa y no en la clínica" su madre suspiró sopesando sus palabras pero la hora corría y ella tenía que trabajar así que tomó su bolso, le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le rogaba que se acabara toda la comida y se fue._

A penas cerró la puerta Louis se apresuró a tirar todo y a esconder perfectamente las pruebas del delito.

 

* * *

 

La universidad era una tortura para Louis, con gente gorda e imperfecta caminando por todas partes, con gente que seguramente también pensarían que ahora él estaba gordo, porque es imposible no pensarlo, salió de la clínica convertido en un lechón. Con gente que si conociera su enfermedad lo tratarían como si fuera un fenomeno, porque era el chico anoréxico, y todo el mundo prefiere mantenerse alejado de la gente enferma _"él esta así porque quiere"_ eso piensan y no es solo eso, sino que aparte de ser anoréxico era un hombre y ¿cuantos hombres anoréxicos conoce la gente?

 

* * *

 

Todos los alumnos estaban sentados en mesas comiendo su almuerzo lleno de grasas y calorías, mientras él se encontraba sentado en la escalera, con la cabeza reposada en la fría pared de mármol y los ojos cerrados dejando que la música que salía de sus cascos lo transportara a otra realidad, donde su piel abrazaba sus huesos y su barriga era cóncava. 

Pero algo rompió su quietud empujándolo hacia adelante y provocándole un terrible dolor en la espalda, Louis sentía el dolor mucho mas pronunciado que la gente normal, porque tenía mucho más hueso y mucha menos grasa que amortiguara los golpes.

Abrió rápidamente los ojos y miró para arriba encontrándose con un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban apenado _"Lo siento, no te vi"_ y Louis acababa de conocer a la persona más perfecta que había visto en su vida, tenía el cuerpo ideal, magro y trabajado, era altísimo, lo podía notar a pesar de que él estaba sentado y tenía un rostro magistral, con una nariz recta, un montón de pestañas enmarcando sus ojos de esmeraldas y unos labios rosados. Pero eso no evitó que Louis lo mirara con desaire, como hacia siempre que quería espantar a alguien de su alrededor _"¿Te he lastimado?"_ le preguntó el muchacho _"No, pero fíjate por donde vas" perfección magra le sonrió en modo de disculpa y siguió por su camino_

 

* * *

 

La lluvia no parecía parar nunca y la parada del autobús estaba a varias calles de la biblioteca en la que Louis se había internado a perder lo que quedaba de la tarde, sabía que su madre no llegaría a casa hasta tarde porque hoy le tocaba guardia, y también sabía todo lo que le preguntaría cuando llegase, que qué había comido, que cuanto había comido y a que hora, pero Louis tenía las respuestas preparadas como una poesía y también sabía que su madre, a pesar de ser una buena madre, era un poco ingenua. 

Estaba recostando su cabeza en una mesa sobre sus apuntes de la facultad, tenía frió, porque su cuerpo no generaba calor con tan poco peso encima, estaba cansado y tenia hambre, o algo parecido, no es hambre cuando ya ni siquiera sabes lo que es el hambre, es una sensación desagradable que te lastima el estomago y te aletea en las narices cuando alguien pasa comiendo alguna chatarra a tu alrededor. Y él miraba la comida y la deseaba, pero luego miraba la persona que la comía y sabía que no quería ser así, él quería ser mejor que eso, él quería ser etéreo.

  _"Oye"_ dijo una voz y se obligó a mirar atrás de él, ahí parado estaba el mismo chico que más temprano lo había golpeado accidentalmente en la escalera, Louis alzó una ceja y la cara de él mostró sorpresa. _"Eres el chico que golpeé hoy"_ rió el perfección magra nerviosamente "Solo quería decirte que ya cerramos" "Esta bien" dijo Louis mirando a su alrededor para comprobar que efectivamente, él era la última persona en el lugar.

 Salió rápidamente sin cruzar una palabra más con el muchacho, ¿trabajaba allí? nunca antes lo había visto. Se paró en la entrada de la biblioteca, tomando fuerzas para salir a la lluvia, sabía que a su cuerpo le tomaría una fracción de segundo en congelarse, por eso odiaba la lluvia, ya tenía la piel de gallina al máximo y sus rodillas traqueteaban entre ellas. El chico del golpe salió también _"¿No tienes un paraguas?"_ le preguntó a Louis _"No"_ respondió este secamente _"¿Vives lejos de aquí?"_ Y Louis lo miró extrañado, no muy acostumbrado a que intenten relacionar con él, o quizás muy acostumbrado a los internos de la clinica que no se interesaban en nada más que en ellos _"Sí, bastante" "Soy Harry"_ le dijo perfección magra que ahora tenía un nombre _"Vivo a una calle de aquí, si quieres vamos y te presto uno"_ Louis titubeó, definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a esto, pero ¿que podría pasar? es decir, es mejor mojarse una calle que cinco, a donde estaba la parada del autobus _"Esta bien"_ su respuesta sonó firme y segura, porque así era Louis, una mascara de seguridad sobre alguien que estaba a punto de romperse. _"Yo soy Louis"._

Harry contó hasta tres y salieron corriendo bajo la lluvia helada, y cada gota era como un golpe para Louis, quien temblaba mientras corría con dolor punzante en sus articulaciones y se agitaba mucho más de lo que debería a la edad que tenía. Harry sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás para ver si Louis lo seguía (muy confiado de que lo haría o muy despreocupado como para que le importase)  entró a un edificio dejando la puerta abierta y subió las escaleras aún corriendo hacia el primer piso, se detuvo delante del 1B y miró por primera vez hacia Louis que apenas había terminado de subir la escalera, muy agitado y muerto de frio, la visión se le hacía borrosa, pero no eran cosas que le sorprendieran, su enfermedad era así, corrosiva y esos síntomas ya no eran una novedad para él. _"Wow, Louis, estás temblando un montón"_ exclamó Harry cuando él se acercó y ya había terminado de abrir la puerta. Louis prefirió no contestar. 

Entraron al piso, que era pequeño, pero acogedor y tibio, y Louis se abrazaba a si mismo para intentar, en vano, entrar en calor. Harry desapareció y apareció en un segundo con una toalla y se la tiró en la cabeza. _"Secate, mejor voy a buscar algunas ropas para prestártelas o te enfermaras"_  y aunque sonaba tentador pensar estar calentito en ropa seca Louis negó con la cabeza, en vano porque Harry volvió a desaparecer mientras Louis se secaba el pelo y el cuerpo como podía _"¡Louis!"_ Lo llamó desde alguna habitación, así que fué y allí estaba Harry con unas ropas dobladas en su cama matrimonial _"Ponte esto"_ le indicó dejandolo solo antes de que Louis pudiera protestar.

Y mientras Louis se cambiaba, pensaba, Harry definitivamente era un chico raro, apenas lo conocía y lo traía a su casa y le prestaba ropa seca, ropa que por cierto le quedaba gigante, la camiseta y el suéter le quedaban como si fuera un vestido, tuvo que arremangarse un montón para encontrarse con sus manos azuladas por el frió y lo mismo con el pantalón, que se lo subió prácticamente hasta el pecho y le seguía quedando largo. Era una vergüenza verlo así, pero se sintió un poco mejor con su cuerpo dentro esta ropa tan inmensa. Salió sintiéndose calentito. Harry estaba haciendo zapping en la televisión. 

 _"Gracias por la ropa"_ le dijo Louis _"Te la llevaré mañana a la universidad"_ Harry posó los ojos en él _"Eres diminuto"_ dijo sin pensar y Louis se puso rojo y quería morir. Odiaba cualquier comentario que hiciera referencia a su cuerpo asi que no dijo nada. _"¿Por que no te quedas hasta que pare la lluvia? te estabas poniendo morado hace un rato, creo que te vas a enfermar"_ Y era reconfortante que alguien pudiera pensar que el se enfermaría de algo que no fuese su enfermedad. _"Te lo agradezco pero tengo que irme"_ contestó Louis, porque a pesar de que el muchacho le parecía interesante no podía abusar de su suerte. Harry hizo una mueca pero asintió con la cabeza acompañando a Louis hasta la puerta y junto a ella habia un sombrillero, Harry tomó una y se la tendió a Louis quien agradeció nuevamente y se despidieron con la mano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo escribí desde mi celular y no lo pude corregir, cuando esté en mi ordenador lo haré, lo prometo.  
> Si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en decirmela.  
> Besos♥


	2. Crows

Louis tenia su mente ocupada en dos cosas, uno: la comida (o la falta de ella) dos: Harry, el chico que conoció en la biblioteca y que le parecía la perfección en perslna.  
Cuando despertó el sábado su madre ya estaba en el trabajo, era un alivio que trabajara tanto, menos actuación, menos estrés, menos fingir que comía o que se sentía bien.  
Había ido a su psicóloga, la doctora Webber, y por más que le hubiera rogado tampoco le había dado el alta en esa sesión, es más, había afirmado verlo mas delgado, Louis le dijo que estaba paranoica y se negó rotundamente a pesarse cuando la doctora se lo propuso. En realidad sabia que estaba mas delgado, pero ¿que carajos le importaba a ella?

Había pasado una semana desde la vez que Louis se encontró con Harry (a quien por alguna razón no había cruzado más en la universidad) y había comido tan poco que estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, y había hecho ejercicio antes y después de la universidad (diciendole a su madre que cambiaron los horarios cuando esta le preguntó por qué se iba tan temprano) Louis tenia estrictamente prohibido hacer ejercicio, como tenia prohibido omitir comidas, provocarse el vómito, mentir y todas esas cosas en las que era experto.  
No tenía nada que hacer despues de salir de lo de la Dra. Webber y estaba muy cansado (fisica y mentalmente) como para hacer ejercicio y aunque su mente le gritaba que estaba hecho una pequeña vaca, su cuerpo exclamaba a gritos lo contrario, este estaba agotado la mayor parte del tiempo.  
Terminó en la biblioteca donde Harry trabajaba con la ropa que le había prestado la vez anterior perfectamente doblada y lavada  
Harry estaba en el mostrador de la biblioteca jugando con un lápiz entre sus dedos, parecía un niño. "Hola" dijo Louis parándose del otro lado del mostrador, Harry alzó los ojos rápidamente y cuando lo vió una sonrisa apareció en su cara. "¡Louis! ¿Como estas?" Preguntó aún sonriendo. "Bien, te he traído la ropa que me prestaste aquella vez como no te he cruzado más en la universidad" Explicó Louis tendiéndole la bolsa con la ropa. "Genial gracias, esta semana suspendieron mi clase que tenía el día que te vi y probablemente no coincidamos en los horarios de clase de otros días por eso no nos hemos cruzado" Louis sonrió porque Harry era muy parlanchín, estuvieron un rato más hablando de nada y de todo cuando Harry le propuso algo "Oye, esta noche mi banda y yo tocamos en el bar Arx, ¿Te gustaría ir?" Preguntó el chico y parecía incluso hasta esperanzado "Claro" contestó Louis sin siquiera pensarlo porque al parecer su cerebro funcionaba mal cuando estaba con Harry. 

*

"Cariño ¿por que no comes aquí mejor?" y Louis rodó los ojos "Mamá nos juntamos para comer, ¿que se supone que les diga a mis amigos? si, vine a comer pero en realidad no voy a comer porque ya he comido en casa" El sarcasmo y las mentiras eran los mejores amigos de Louis "Esta bien, pero por favor come algo abundante ¿si?" Ahora le sonreía a su madre "Comeremos pizza, sabes que no puedo resistirme a la pizza" su madre suspiró sabiendo muy bien que su hijo se podía resistir a cualquier comida, pero era cierto, la pizza era su comida favorita así que no quiso objetar más. 

Louis estaba en Arx, Harry le había pasado la dirección por whatsapp. Si, le había pedido su numero, y si, le había mandado un whatsapp. Y seria una mentira si dijera que no se había quedado mirando la pequeña foto de perfil que tenía, donde sus rizos se veían esplendidos y su sonrisa brillante.  
La banda todavía no estaba tocando así que se acercó a la barra y pidió una cerveza, le dieron un vaso donde fácilmente cabía medio litro y en sus pequeñas manos quedaba inmenso. Lo tomó rápidamente, porque estaba nervioso y hambriento decidiendo arrepentirse luego por las calorías que tenia la bebida, pero no había comido en todo el día podía permitirse un solo vaso y veía como los meseros salían con bandejas con hamburguesas de aspecto suculento y pizzas con mucho queso. Iba por la mitad de su vaso cuando presentaron a la banda, que se llamaba "Crows" y Harry salió al escenario improvisado, con una camisa leñadora abierta sobre una camiseta negra y jeans muy ajustados, se sentó sobre un taburete detrás del micrófono y otros chicos se situaban en el escenario también con sus respectivos instrumentos.  
Y entonces sucedió, Harry comenzó a cantar con una voz ronca y suave y el corazón de Louis burbujeaba tibiamente a pesar del frío mientras Harry cantaba sobre un pasado turbulento y un futuro esperanzado y quizás Louis se sentía un poco así como decian las canciones de Harry. 

Y cuando terminaron de tocar y bajaron del escenario mucha gente se acercó hacia ellos y Louis seguía sentado en un taburete alto junto a la barra, escondido tras un gran vaso de cerveza que ya lo estaba mareando un poco pero al parecer no estaba tan bien escondido porque Harry lo vio rápidamente y se acerco a él "¡Lou! viniste" Louis no pudo evitar sonreír por como lo llamó el chico "¿Te ha gustado?" preguntó Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa "Fue estupendo, en serio, me ha encantado" la sonrisa de Harry, si es que era posible, se ensanchó más.

El pequeño apartamento de Harry estaba atestado de gente, con música fuerte y muchas botellas de bebidas que Louis nunca había visto sobre la mesa. Él siguió bebiendo pero ahora tequila porque tenía menos calorías y cada vez entendía menos y reía más, hablaba con gente que nunca había visto en su vida y hasta bailaba un poco con la música, pero en algún momento toda la ebriedad feliz se convirtió en malestar y sentía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento así que corrió hacia el baño y se desplomó en el retrete expulsando todo el alcohol que había consumido perdiendo la conciencia poco después.  
"Louis" lo sacudían "Louis, arriba" Louis abrió los ojos con dificultad sintiéndose horrible, se sentó un segundo solo para volver a desplomarse sobre algo duro.  
Esta vez fue Louis el que despertó por su cuenta en un colchón blando y con una acidez que no había sentido en años. No recordaba casi nada, sabia que estaba en lo de Harry, sabia que era una fiesta pero no tenía idea de como terminó ahí.  
Se puso de pié tambaleante y se fue a la sala, vio a Harry solo, metiendo vasos sucios en una gran bolsa negra. No sabia muy bien que decir, así que se quedo observando en silencio hasta que en algún momento Harry levantó la vista y se cruzo con los grandes ojos de Louis, le sonrió "¿Como te sientes?" Louis suspiró "Hecho polvo" para ser sinceros era la primera vez que Louis se emborrachaba "Lo suponía, te encontré dormido abrazando el retrete y te llevé a mi cuarto" Los colores en la cara de Louis subian y bajaban "Lo siento" dijo apenado y Harry rió "No fue nada, de verdad, estoy acostumbrado a eso. Y llevarte al cuarto fue como alzar a una pluma" "Oh, eh... sí, bueno" ese comentario había sido lo suficientemente incomodo para hacer que Louis quisiera que lo trague la tierra "Gracias por todo, pero debo irme" y Harry soltó la bolsa y se acerco a Louis que ya estaba en la puerta "Louis" le dijo mirándolo serio de repente "¿Si?" le contestó el con cierto nerviosismo "Gracias por venir, de verdad, no pensé que fueras a ir a Arx siquiera" y Louis le sonrió con timidez "Gracias a ti por invitarme" "Me caes muy bien, en serio" y posó su mano gigante sobre el hombro esquelético de Louis y con su pulgar friccionaba sobre su suéter.  
Louis se fue a casa congelándose por la escarcha nocturna, pero sintiendo el hombro caliente, allí donde Harry había tocado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> como todo últimamente, capitulo escrito desde mi teléfono, sepan comprender la falta de revisión y edición del texto. :) ojalá les guste. besos


	3. Chapter 3

Harry pasaba las hojas del libro que estaba leyendo tras el mostrador de la gran biblioteca donde trabajaba, todavía no era época de exámenes así que no había mucha gente. Suspiró, y golpeo con las uñas sobre la madera, indeciso, hace aproximadamente quince minutos leía las hojas sin saber que decían porque su mente estaba en otro lado, se le había ocurrido algo que por alguna extraña razón lo ponía nervioso.  
Suspiró de nuevo mientras contaba mentalmente hasta 60 de atrás para adelante (siempre lo hacia cuando estaba por hacer algo de lo que no estaba muy convencido), Lilian, la amable mujer que trabajaba con él lo miraba curiosa pero él no dijo nada.  
*  
Louis estaba acostado en la cama mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos, y su corazón latía aceleradamente, había vomitado todo el almuerzo cuando su mamá puso un pie fuera de la casa y luego se sintió tan culpable que no pudo evitar abrir un par de viejas heridas en su muñeca con la navaja de su afeitadora.  
Suspiro entrecortadamente sintiéndose fatal y aliviado al mismo tiempo, él sabía que eso estaba mal, lo tenía mas que claro, pero no podía evitarlo, porque cuando comía se le venían a la cabeza todas las veces que sus compañeros de escuela se habían burlado de él y todas las veces que al ir a comprar ropa la dependienta le decía que no había nada de su talla, y entonces cuando vomitaba se sentía etéreo de nuevo, vacío, casi como una figura de acción de esas que coleccionaba cuando era chico y que cuando las desarmaba no tenían nada dentro.  
En algún momento, casi cuando estuvo cerca de dormirse (porque vomitar y llorar siempre lo dejaban agotado) su teléfono vibro al lado de su cabeza, donde reposaba tranquilamente, era un mensaje en whatsapp. Cuando lo abrió se paralizó al ver el nombre. 

Harry Styles: hey :) 

Aunque Louis hubiese querido (y no quería) no pudo resistir a contestarle inmediatamente. 

Louis Tomlinson: Hola Harry :)  
Harry Styles: q hay de nuevo?  
Louis Tomlinson: No mucho, y tu?  
Harry Styles: en el trabajo :( me aburro jajjaj

Louis no sabia exactamente que contestar a eso pero cuando vio la pantalla mostraba un escribiendo... esperó, pero este desaparecía para luego volver a aparecer, Louis contó que desapareció y reapareció tres veces.  
Harry Styles: q piensas hacer mas tarde??

El corazón de Louis empezó a latir rápidamente. Quizás la banda de Harry tocaba de nuevo, quizás lo invitaba a ir a verlos y el moría de ganas pero... sabia que no podía ir, estaba nevando afuera y sus defensas estaban por el suelo, no mantenía nada en su estomago desde hace dos días, su madre casi nunca estaba en casa, había venido un doctor Japonés a dar unas convenciones en la ciudad. A Louis casi le daba gracia, pensar como su madre se esforzaba por salvar vidas día a día cuando la vida que ella había creado estaba jugando con fuego a cada segundo.  
Louis Tomlinson: Aburrirme en casa, no puedo salir :(  
Harry Styles: q pasaria si paso a verte luego del trabajo??

Y esta vez a Louis se le marcó más una sonrisa que ni siquiera sabia que tenia en la cara hasta ese momento.  
Louis Tomlinson: Acabarías con mi aburrimiento.  
*  
Ya había anochecido, oscurecía muy temprano en esta época del año, Louis seguía en pijama, se hubiera cambiado pero el pijama lo hacia sentir cómodo, era amplio y su cuerpo se escondía con facilidad en él. El timbre sonó y Louis casi saltó de la cama para ir a abrir, Harry estaba allí, mas perfecto de lo que Louis recordaba, con sus hombros y su cabeza cubiertos por una fina capa de nieve derritiéndose, y su nariz roja apenas asomándose por sobre su bufanda de lana. Louis le sonrió cálidamente y se corrió del marco para que pasara "Hola Harry" Harry entró casi corriendo, refugiándose en la casa calentita y se sacó la bufanda de boca "Hola, creo que se me congelaron hasta las cuerdas vocales" Louis rió "Pues para mi suenan igual que siempre. ¿Quieres chocolate caliente para descongelarlas?" ofreció y Harry expuso todos sus dientes en una sonrisa "Siempre quiero chocolate caliente" y Louis pensó que él siempre querría ver esa sonrisa.  
Mientras Louis preparaba el chocolate Harry lo observaba apoyado en la encimera "Bonito atuendo" Louis lo fulminó con la mirada en broma y Harry le sacó la lengua "Pareces aún más diminuto en él" agregó. Louis puso los ojos en blanco, al parecer Harry no se cansaría nunca de hablar de su cuerpo y lo que era peor, a hablar en un tono que no terminaba de descifrar, lo que era desconcertante porque era un experto en detectar lo que pensaban las personas de él. Le tendió la taza de chocolate humiante y copió la actitud de Harry, dirigiéndose a la sala sin siquiera decirle nada. Harry, por supuesto, lo siguió y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. "¿Tu no bebes?" Louis se limitó a negar con la cabeza, acostumbrado a ese tipo de preguntas. "¿Es que nunca comes?" le preguntó y el corazón de Louis se detuvo un poco antes de darse cuenta que el chico simplemente estaba bromeando. Louis cambio de tema rápidamente, hablaron de las cosas que se hablan cuando estas conociendo a alguien, descubrieron que ambos eran fanáticos de los Smiths y también hablaron de las series que habían visto y cuales las habían dejado luego de un par de capítulos. Louis le dijo que las letras de sus canciones eran increíbles y Harry parecía un niño recibiendo un juguete nuevo. Y en algún momento Harry dejó de reír "Oye" le dijo tomándolo del brazo antes de que Louis reaccionara "Estas sangrando" ambos pares de ojos se detuvieron en el mismo lugar, la manga del pijama de Harry estaba roja y húmeda, en algún momento sus heridas habían empezado a sangrar de nuevo "No pasa nada" Louis intentaba forcejear con Harry para que lo suelte pero no funcionaba ni un poco "Dejame ver, tengo muchos primos pequeños, estoy acostumbrado a las heridas" y subió la manga de Louis sin permiso. Y Harry enmudeció cuando quedaron expuestos los cortes y las cicatrices que recorrían el delgado brazo de Louis y a este se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, porque sabía lo que pasaría a continuación, sabía que esta sería la ultima vez que vería a Harry Styles, incluso estaba pensando a que otra biblioteca iría a partir de esto cuando el chico hablo de nuevo "¿Donde esta el botiquín?"  
*  
Harry estaba poniendo vendas en el brazo de Louis luego de haber desinfectado las heridas, lo tocaba como si estuviera tocando algo que estaba a punto de romperse. "¿Arde?" preguntó, Louis no le iba a decir que el dolor físico no era nada comprado al dolor mental así que solo negó con la cabeza, aun con vergüenza. "Louis..." Louis cerro los ojos con fuerza "No quiero hablar de esto Harry, no ahora, por lo menos. Comprendo si quieres ir a casa" "No voy a ir a ninguna parte Louis" y el brazo de Louis seguía extendido sobre la rodilla de Harry (donde el lo había curado). Harry titubeante acarició la palma de la mano de Louis. Louis se derretía. Al parecer su cara no decía lo mismo porque Harry retiró la mano, pero Louis no iba a dejarlo ir , así que le tomo la mano de una manera un poco incómoda. Ninguno dijo nada. Luego de un minutos sus dedos se entrelazaron. "Gracias Harry" susurró Louis y Harry le apretó la mano "No hay por que agradecer"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( Louis.  
> Si les gusta comenten por favor.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry se encontraba en el hospital, él no hubiese querido ir, pero Lilian había insistido un montón. Se le habían caído varios libros en la cabeza mientras ordenaba los estantes, fue embarazoso porque algunas personas lo vieron y parecía sacado de una caricatura. Tuc, tuc, tuc. Uno a uno golpeándolo tan de repente que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, pero no había sido para tanto, no es como si se hubiese cortado o algo así. Harry no podía decirle que no a Lilian, era casi como su madre ahí en esa ciudad donde el estaba tan solo.   
"¿Señor Styles?" llamó una una agradable voz femenina, Harry se puso de pié rápidamente y entró al consultorio. Una hermosa mujer le tendió la mano "¿Que tal? Soy la doctora Tomlinson" "¿Tomlinson?" preguntó Harry inconscientemente "Así es" le sonrió "Sientese así lo reviso, por favor" continuó la mujer y Harry lo hizo "¿usted es familiar de Louis Tomlinson?" y las manos de la mujer le revisaban la cabeza justo en los lugares donde se había golpeado "Si" le contestó "Soy su madre. ¿Conocea a Lou?" ahora entendía de donde había salido la belleza de Louis "Si, somos amigos" le respondió Harry mostrándole sus hoyuelos. "¿De verdad? es bueno saber que Louis tiene amigos... le cuesta un poco socializar, ya sabes, por lo de su enfermedad" ¿enfermedad? la cabeza se Harry empezó a maquinar a mil, Louis nunca había mencionado ninguna enfermedad, ¿es que estaba muriendo? ¿que demonios pasaba aquí? "¿E-enfermedad?" preguntó Harry titubeante "Oh cariño, ¿no te lo ha dicho cierto? y Harry con un movimiento que hizo doler su golpe pero más preocupado por Louis que por si tenía algo en la cabeza "No me gusta ser yo quien te lo diga, pero es importante que todos los que lo rodean lo sepan para que puedan cuidarlo..." Dijo la mujer tristemente " Louis sufre de anorexia desde hace años, se está recuperando, realmente trabaja duro, pero es... complicado".  
Anorexia, anorexia, anorexia. Harry no pudo pensar en nada más desde ese momento, incluso cuando la doctora le había dicho que podía irse, que no tenía nada en la cabeza y que por favor cuidara bien de Louis.  
Ahora estaba en el tren, con los auriculares puestos y entonces como si fuera el destino empezó a sonar una canción de Green Day.   
Why are you crying? Inside your restless soul your heart is dying. Little one, little one your soul is purging of love and razor blades your blood is surging. (porque estas llorando? dentro de tu inquieta alma tu corazon esta muriéndo. pequeño, pequeño, tu alma se esta purgando de amor y de navajas de afeitar tu sangre esta saliendo).  
Y el corazón de Harry se encogió cuando recordó a Louis sangrando y con lágrimas en sus ojos, lo vio tan avergonzado cuando él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ahí, tan pequeño y orgulloso, y luego cuando se tomaron de la mano y quedaron en silencio, Louis se durmió sobre su hombro y lo veía tan vulnerable, tan hermoso, porque Louis era hermoso, hermoso por fuera, lo mas hermoso que alguna vez haya visto Harry y también podía jurar, o que le caiga un rayo encima, que también lo era por dentro. Y estaba roto. Estaba enfermo, Harry no lo comprendía ¿Acaso Louis no podía ver su belleza? ¿No veía la luz que irradiaba? ¿Por que alguien como Louis podía odiarse de esa manera? Harry no podía entenderlo, le dolía, le dolía mucho y no entendía del todo como podía sentir tan adentro a alguien que conocía tan poco, pero el estaba seguro de que queria que Louis se cure.

*

Louis aún quería morirse de la vergüenza, de verdad sentía como que nunca había odiado tanto su enfermedad hasta la vez que estuvo así de expuesto con Harry.   
No contestaba sus mensajes, tampoco entendía por qué Harry los mandaba, es decir, Louis estaba acostumbrado a la gente que huía, estaba acostumbrado a huir. Pero Harry no, Harry aún le mandaba textos con la esperanza de que Louis conteste.

Era domingo y su mamá tenía el día libre después de mucho tiempo, y eso significaba fingir, significaba comer. Y el estómago de Louis se removía y se quejaba adentro suyo. Tenía hambre. 

"Lou" dijo su madre con voz dulce desde la puerta, el se acercó y la vio sosteniendo una caja cuadrada de la que salía más olor a queso del que él podía recordar haber sentido en mucho tiempo.   
Se sentaron en la mesa, mientras charlaban y reían, Louis había olvidado lo bueno que era pasar tiempo con su madre de vez en cuando. Ella le sirvió una grasosa porción de pizza en frente, una que tenia excesivas cantidades de queso aceitoso, y también de peperoni, y se le hacia agua la boca pero su mente lo odiaba, y odiaba a Louis. "Come, cariño." Le dijo su madre que ya casi terminaba su primera porción. Come cariño, come, come, come. Eso era todo lo que la gente que lo rodeaba decia. Tomó aire por la nariz y entonces su mamá se paró a buscar la coca-cola que habían olvidado en la cocina y Louis tan rápido como se lo permitían sus manos tomó un cuchillo y empezó a quitar todo el queso que pudo sin que se note, lo envolvió en varias servilletas y se lo metió en el bolsillo justo antes de que su madre llegue. Cuando la vio entrar cortó un pequeño trozo y se lo llevó a la boca, convenciéndose a si mismo de que odiaba eso. "Hoy estuve con este amigo tuyo..." comenzó su madre y Louis la miró curioso "Rizos, ojos verdes, hoyuelos" Louis dejó de respirar "Se había golpeado la cabeza con unos libros o algo así, pero no tiene nada" Louis pensó en Harry y entonces una idea terrorífica cruzó por su mente "Tu... tu no le habrás dicho nada ¿verdad mamá?" y su madre se removió en su asiento "Louis... sabes que debía saberlo, todos los que te rodean deben saberlo" Louis se puso hecho una furia, se levanto y tiro el plato con la comida contra el suelo haciendo que se parta en pedazos "Tu no entiendes nada" le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos y subió corriendo a su habitación.  
No podía dejar de llorar, tampoco podía dejar de arañarse los brazos. Harry. Harry. Harry. Su madre golpeaba a la puerta y el le gritó que se vaya de una vez. Tomó una navaja de afeitar y empezó. Lo hizo en su abdomen, hace muchísimo tiempo que no lo hacia allí, casi no tenía marcas ya. Y sangraba muchísimo pero liberaba el dolor, lo dejaba respirar, porque el dolor físico era mucho mas tolerable que el dolor mental. El dolor físico dejaba fluir el otro.   
Louis no sabía como hacer para que dejara de doler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no me terminó de convencer como quedó pero no quería dejar pasar mucho tiempo sin actualizar. so, aquí esta.  
> hoy es mi cumple 18! yey


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siento que últimamente no me gusta nada de lo que escribo :(   
> perdón la tardanza, estudios y además estoy traduciendo un fic súper lindo así que bueno, por eso la demora.  
> ojalá les guste, comenten por favor.

Se siente mal, se siente muy mal cuando alguien conoce tus debilidades. Louis no hablaba con su madre desde que pasó lo que pasó, y mucho menos con Harry. Estaba deprimido, otra vez, y él solo era una cabeza que quedaba un poco grande en un cuerpo tan delgado, unas ojeras que se negaban a irse y unos ojos enrojecidos constantemente.  
Ese sábado estaba acurrucado en su cama con el muslo ardiendo porque se había hecho un corte bastante grande allí donde ahora se veía como una linea roja. Estaba en ese estado cuando no estas durmiendo pero tampoco estas despierto, cuando tu mente empieza a divagar por todas partes y en algún momento con la poca conciencia que tienes llegas a preguntarte ¿por que mierda estoy pensando en patos?.  
Toc, toc.   
Silencio. Louis comenzaba a preguntarse si su madre era tonta o no entendía que no quería hablar con ella.   
El picaporte hizo ruido y la puerta se abrió, Louis seguía con los ojos cerrados. "Vete mamá, estoy tratando de dormir" "Soy Harry" y Louis abrio los ojos rápidamente y vio a Harry parado frente a su cama "Tu madre me dejo entrar" explicó "¿Que haces aquí?" preguntó Louis "Yo solo... Tú... me estas ignorando" Louis suspiró. "No te estoy ignorando" Harry levantó una ceja "Bueno tal vez si lo estoy haciendo. Es solo que... agh... complicado" "¿Es por lo de la otra vez? ¿O por lo que tu madre me contó? No me importa Louis, nada de eso me molesta" Y Louis lo mira con sus grandes ojos confundidos "A mi me importa" Harry se camino hasta Louis y se sentó en su cama "Louis yo no te voy a juzgar por nada" Harry busco entre las sabanas hasta que encontró la mano de Louis, pequeña y cálida, parecida a la de un niño. Louis sintió que sus huesos se fundían dentro suyo, antes, no comprendía que veía la gente en tomarse las manos, si eso lo hacías hasta con tu mamá, pero ahora, desde se mismo instante, tomarse de la mano tenia otro significado para él, era como que le llenaba la panza de mariposas. "Lo harás" susurró "Tarde o temprano lo harás" y Harry presionó su mano aún más "No lo haré. Lo juro" y lo miraba tan serio que Louis casi que quiso creerle "Hazme espacio" le dijo y las mariposas aletearon con mas fuerza, cuando se corrió , Harry se acostó con él, de costado, mirándolo, Louis le copió la posición. Harry sonrió y Louis también lo hizo "Te extrañe" le dijo muy despacio, Louis se sonrojó "Yo también" admitió, Harry alzó su mano hasta la cara de Louis y se detuvo ahí titubeando un momento hasta que se decidió y la apoyó en su mejilla, su mano era mas larga que la cara del chico, Louis cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, ahora Harry trazaba el contorno de su cara con los dedos, dejando rastros de electricidad por él, le tocó los ojos, y el puente de la nariz, hasta que llegó a los labios y a Louis le dio un pequeño escalofrío, cuando Louis abrió los ojos Harry lo miraba fijamente y Louis no supo por qué pero la intensidad y la profundidad de los ojos de Harry hizo que lágrimas empezaran a brotar de sus ojos "Oh no. No, Louis, no llores" le dijo y lo abrazó, la cara de Louis quedo en el hombro de Harry mojándole la camiseta "Por favor... Lo siento" Louis negó con la cabeza, Harry frotaba su espalda dulcemente.  
"¿Harry?" Dijo la madre de Louis desde el otro lado de la puerta "¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?" Harry se desenvolvió lentamente del abrazo a Louis "Regreso en un segundo" le susurró. Se puso de pié y se dirigió a afuera de la habitación. "Harry" Le dijo Jo, la madre de Louis, una vez que estuvo fuera "¿Puedo pedirte un favor enorme?" "Lo que quiera" le contesto Harry con una sonrisa "Me ha surgido una urgencia en el trabajo y debo irme, pero no quiero dejar a Louis solo así como esta hoy..." empezó a decir "No diga más, yo me quedaré con él. Mañana no trabajo así que no hay problema" "¿De verdad Harry? Porque puedo quedarme" "No, no hay problema, yo cuidaré de él" la madre de Louis sonrió "No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco Harry, eres un ángel. Ah y... ¿podrias ver que cene? Es importante, ya sabes..." "Yo me encargo de todo, ve tranquila" "De verdad que eres un ángel"  
***  
Louis tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió inmediatamente cuando oyó que Harry estaba nuevamente en la habitación. "Hola" le dijo Harry sonriendo acercándose a la cama "Hola" respondió Louis en un susurro, juró que nunca se cansaría de ver sonreír a Louis. "¿Que quería mi madre?" "Me ha dicho que tenía que irse a trabajar" Louis rodó los ojos como si no le sorprendiera "Y me ha pedido que me quede contigo esta noche" Y ahora los ojos de Louis se ensancharon y quedaban aún mas grandes en su pequeño rostro "¿Y tu que has dicho?" preguntó "Pues que sí, obviamente" "Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo" Louis le dijo "Yo quiero hacerlo, Louis"  
Un trueno llenó la habitación, toda la mañana había llovido y al parecer ahora volvería a pasar. Louis se estremeció "Odio los truenos" dijo aún acostado y tapado hasta el cuello "Yo te protegeré de esos malvados" bromeó Harry y Louis puso los ojos en blanco.  
Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama "Lou..." Louis lo miró inquisitivo "¿Que quieres cenar?" y ahora cerraba los ojos fuertemente "Vamos Louis, ¿que tal una sopa de verduras? es muy liviana" Ofreció Harry y Louis sólo suspiró resignado. Harry poso su mano sobre la mejilla huesuda de su amigo "Te prometo que te va a gustar".   
**  
Harry había ido a cocinar y Louis se encontraba solo en la habitación, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de él, estaba cansado y llorar lo agotaba aún más, pero no podía evitarlo. No quería comer y si definitivamente había algo que no quería hacer era comer delante de Harry. Tocó su abdomen casi cóncavo y suspiró, mientras las lágrimas rodaban con mas fuerza.   
***  
Luego de un rato Harry subió las escaleras con dos tazones grandes de sopa humeante. Cuando abrió la puerta Louis ya no estaba llorando, aunque tenía los ojos rojos "¿Louis? ¿Estas bien?" preguntó preocupado Harry "Si, solo estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo" Y si Harry no le creyó al menos no dijo nada. Tomó uno de los tazones y se lo puso en las manos a Louis quien ya estaba incorporado en la cama, tomó el mismo el suyo y se acomodó junto a Louis. Harry terminó su sopa en casi dos minutos, comía como si no hubiera mañana, siempre. Cuando miró a Louis este ni siquiera había tocado la sopa, simplemente la revolvía con la cuchara "Vamos Lou, come" "Estoy comiendo" respondió Louis mecánicamente "¿Podrias traerme un poco de agua?" pidió con el tono más ingenuo que pudo Harry casi que sonríe "La traeré cuando acabes tu sopa" y los ojos de Louis volvían a ponerse rojos "Harry..." suplicó "Ven, dame eso" pidió Harry y Louis le pasó la sopa casi esperanzado pero Harry hizo algo que jamas en su vida habría visto venir, revolvió un par de veces y cargó la cuchara acercandola a la boca de Louis "Abre" le dijo con dulzura y Louis realmente no sabía que hacer "Por favor" pidió Harry "Le he prometido a tu madre que te alimentaria" y Louis abrió la boca dejando que el liquido caliente bajara por su estómago quien rugió por tener comida luego de tanto tiempo."Esto es patetico" dijo Louis cubriéndose la cara con las manos "No lo es" Harry hablaba con voz suave y calmada "Puedes hacerlo Louis" "No me gusta que me vean comer" Explicó "Solo soy yo" Y Louis no le iba a decir que eso era aun peor. Harry le acercó otra cucharada a la boca y Louis puso los ojos "Lo haré solo, es demasiado vergonzoso" le dijo y le sacó el tazón de las manos. Le tomó más tiempo de lo que le tomaría a alguien común pero acabó toda su sopa. Se sentía hinchado y asqueroso, seria tan fácil expulsar todo ese liquido por el retrete, pero no quería arriesgarse a que Harry lo descubra. "Bien hecho" sonrió Harry mostrándole sos hoyuelos y Louis podía ver una felicidad sincera en sus ojos.   
La lluvia, que en algún momento había parado, empezó de nuevo, golpeando fuertemente el techo de Louis. Harry decidió poner una película y Louis dejó que el eligiera la que quisiera de netflix, era gracioso ver a Harry tan concentrado en elegir una simple película. Ambos estaban acostados en la cama de Louis, con sus brazos tocándose, Harry tenía el joystick de la xbox en las manos, ya que con eso manejaba netflix. "Louis" susurró luego de un rato de ver la película "¿Si?" Louis estaba atendo a todo lo que hacia el chico, jamás había prestado atención a la película "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Harry no lo miraba, sus ojos seguían puestos en la pantalla "Claro" pasó casi un minuto cuando Harry volvió a hablar "¿Cuando comenzó todo?" preguntó casi en un susurro y Louis suspiró, no le gustaba hablar de su enfermedad pero Harry era Harry y no quería guardarle más secretos "Pues... hace unos años yo era gordo y mis compañeros decidieron ponerme como blanco de las bromas... de repente empece a creerles, a sentir que yo estaba mal, que era un monstruo, y cuando me miraba al espejo me daba asco, asi que un día sin saber muy bien que hacía, ni que era la anorexia, decidi dejar de comer, al principio solo comia poco y luego empece a sentir odio por la comida tambien, porque ella era la que me habia vuelto lo que era así que simplemente la rechazaba...el resto es historia" Harry no dijo nada, parecía pensativo, Louis creia ver humedad en sus ojos pero no estaba seguro, luego de unos minutos abrió la boca para decir algo pero en ese instante un rayo iluminó la habitación y resonó por todos lados. Louis, por acto reflejo, se prendió a Harry como un pulpo bebé asustado, "Lo siento" se disculpó automáticamente pero cuando hizo ademán de soltarse Harry le devolvió el abrazo "No" le dijo "Quedate así" el corazón de Louis martillaba contra su pecho, Harry era calor, era dulzura, con Harry estaba seguro, cerró los ojos fuertemente y el aroma del chico inundaba su nariz, podía sentir su respiración cerca de su oído, los bellos de Louis estaban todos erizados "Quedare así" volvió a decir Harry casi innaudiblemente mientras que ponía su mano en la cabeza de Louis y lo acariciaba suavemente.   
En algún momento ambos se quedaron dormidos en esa posición con alguna tonta película de fondo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola! tardé un poco porque estoy con un millón de exámenes y todas esas cosas de fin de año, pero acá está, ojalá les guste

Cuando Louis despertó el domingo Harry ya no estaba, pero le había dejado una notita en un post it de un amarillo chillón pegado en la pantalla de su televisor "Tengo que estudiar :( hablame cuando te despiertes. H" y aquel pequeño detalle lo hizo sentir bien desde que comenzó el día y él no se sentía así desde hace tiempo. 

Louis no se animó a hablarle, aún le costaba empezar conversaciones.  
*  
Estaba por acostarse a dormir, faltaba media hora para que su madre venga a casa y a Louis le gustaba dormirse antes de que llegue, así evitaba tocar el tema preferido de su madre y el que él más odiaba.   
Hoy había comido, poco, pero lo había hecho. Porque llovía, porque era domingo y por Harry, aunque no estaba seguro que una taza de café con leche y fruta fuese una verdadera comida.   
Ya estaba en su cama con las luces apagadas, tapado hasta las narices y con Discovery Channel de fondo y en volumen mínimo cuando su teléfono sonó. El nombre de Harry apareció en la pantalla y el corazón de Louis se aceleró, como siempre que Harry irrumpía en su vida.   
"¿Hola?" dijo Louis.  
"Hola Lou, no me hablaste hoy" La voz de Harry no sonaba molesta, solo era un comentario.  
"Lo siento, no quería molestarte mientras estudiabas" explicó.  
"Tú no me molestas, estuve esperando tu mensaje" y Louis podía sentir como las mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago.  
"Lo siento" se disculpó de nuevo en voz baja.   
"¿Que tan raro sería decirte que te extrañé hoy?" preguntó Harry bajando su tono de voz también.  
"Yo también te extrañe hoy" le respondió Louis un poco nervioso "Pensé bastante en ti"  
"¿Ah si? Yo también pensé bastante en ti"   
Louis sonrió tontamente, era difícil hacer otra cosa cuando hablaba con Harry. De repente escucho pasos en la escalera, su mamá había llegado a casa.   
"Shhh, mi madre viene" susurró.  
Louis puso el teléfono rápidamente bajo su almohada para que la iluminación de este no irrumpa en la oscuridad y cerro los ojos, enseguida sintió como la puerta se entreabría y podía percibir la luz filtrándose desde el pasillo a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, luego de unos segundos y un suspiro por parte de su madre escucho el chasquido de la puerta cerrándose. Cuando sintió que ya era seguro, volvió a tomar el teléfono.  
"¿Harry?" preguntó en voz baja "¿Sigues allí?"  
"Aquí" respondió Harry igualando su tono de voz.   
"¿Te veré mañana?" Louis estaba casi esperanzado.   
"Mañana me voy a ver a mi madre a mi pueblo, es su cumpleaños, me quedaré allí unos días. Lo siento Lou" Y Louis casi se podía ver haciendo pucheros en la oscuridad.  
"No, no me digas lo siento, tonto" Le dijo Louis con la voz mas despreocupada que pudo. "Debo dormir ahora, hasta la vuelta"   
"Oh, si, claro... bien, te veré en unos días"  
"Ajap, adiós"  
"Louis espera"Dijo Harry justo antes de que Louis apriete el botón de colgar.   
"¿Si?"  
"Cuidate"  
"Claro, tu igual"  
***  
El lunes Louis se obligó a ir a la universidad, la ropa que tenía puesta le aumentaba fácilmente los 5 kilos que había perdido en este lapso de tiempo. Se sentía fatal, estaba sentado en una mesa de la cafetería con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa haciendo un recuento de las calorías que había consumido en los últimos, se suponía que tendría que haber bajado más de peso y se estaba proponiendo a reducir porciones.  
"Oye, tu eres Louis ¿No es cierto?" Escuchó que alguien decía mientras corría una silla de la mesa. Louis alzó su cabeza pálida y ojerosa y miró al chico rubio que tenía en frente sin reconocerlo.  
"Si, soy Louis" Dijo confundido, no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien lo reconociera. Quizás era alguien de la clínica, pero se veía muy saludable como para ser un príncipe de hielo.   
"Soy Niall ¿Me recuerdas? amigo de Harry, te conocí en el parque, también hablamos en la fiesta" Los recuerdos de Louis sobre la fiesta eran muy difusos y en el parque aquella vez que se encontró con Harry y sus amigos estaba tan avergonzado que no había hecho contacto visual con nadie, pero se limitó a sonreír (o algo así) y a asentir con la cabeza.   
"¿Estas bien, amigo?" Preguntó el tal Niall con preocupación. "Te ves algo enfermo, ¿quieres una soda o algo con azúcar?"  
Y a Louis casi le daba gracia porque lo último que quería era algo con azúcar.  
"Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado"   
Niall le sonrió con sus pequeños dientes blancos y se pasó la mano por su cabello claro.   
"Genial, es que te he visto desde allá y parecías un poco moribundo. Me preocupe un poco, ya sabes"   
Louis le sonrió sinceramente esta vez. "No tienes de que preocuparte Niall. Tengo clase ahora mismo así que debo irme" Louis se puso de pie y se despidió con la mano.  
"Aguarda, te acompaño, de todos modos ya terminé de cursar"   
Niall caminó a su lado, haciendo chistes sobre todo lo que se movía, hacía reír a Louis, era refrescante tenerlo cerca, incluso cuando llegaron a la clase de Louis él casi no quiso que el chico se tuviera que ir.   
"Nos vemos luego Louis"  
"Claro"  
**  
Habían pasado cinco días desde que Harry no veía a Louis y estaba ansioso, necesitaba verlo, así que ni bien puso un pie en la ciudad se dirigió a su casa. Estaba vestido con un pantalón deportivo, un sweater viejo y tenía en pelo atado como un samurai, era como acostumbraba a viajar.  
Había tocado dos veces la puerta y Louis no contestaba, hasta que se percató de que lo más probable era que estuviera en clases así que se sentó en la entrada y decidió esperar hasta que el chico apareciera.   
*  
"¿Harry?" en sus sueños estaba en una playa descansando panza arriba en el sol y de repente Louis aparecía y lo llamaba "¡Harry!" Abrió sus ojos rápidamente despertando de su ensoñamiento y vio a Louis parado frente a él mirándolo con curiosidad. Estaba muy abrigado y su torso parecía tener mas volumen, pero sus piernas se veían incluso mas delgadas que la última vez en esos jeans ajustados y su cara mas chupada y pálida, definitivamente Louis no estaba comiendo. Harry se puso de pié en un salto.  
"Hola" le dijo aún dormido, frotándose los ojos.   
"Hola" Sonrió Louis mirándolo como si no lo hubiera visto en años y Harry lo sentía así también "¿Quieres pasar? Hace frío" Harry asintió sonriente.   
Louis se demoró un minuto con la cerradura, sus manos temblaban demasiado y no podía meter la llave en la cerradura. Pero apenas pusieron un pié adentro Harry lo tomó del brazo y lo atrajo a su pecho, abrazándolo, sintiendolo muy pequeño en sus brazos. "Te extrañe, Louis" susurró.  
"Y yo a ti, Harry" le respondió este.   
*  
Cuando Louis se quitó el abrigo, Harry pudo comprobar lo que creía. Louis estaba más delgado, podía jurarlo.   
"Louis" le dijo cuando tomó coraje, cuando terminó de contarle sobre su mamá y sus amigos del pueblo, cuando ya no hubo más que decir.  
"¿Si?" Louis estaba tendido en el sofá con sus piernas encima del regazo de Harry.  
"¿Estas comiendo?" soltó en voz baja como si estuviera mal hablar de eso.  
"Claro. ¿Sabes? el otro día en la universidad se me acercó tu amigo Niall y estuvimos hablando, parece bueno"  
Harry suspiró, no es como si no se diera cuenta de que Louis le cambiaba de tema, pero no quería presionarlo demasiado "Si, Niall es una buena persona" respondió resignado, Louis era muy amigo de las evasivas. "¿Por que no vamos por ahí a comer algo?" Preguntó Harry como si nada.  
"Comí en la universidad" Y Harry no le creía ni una palabra de lo que decía.  
"No eres sincero conmigo Louis" le dijo "Yo no caigo en tus juegos" y Louis parecía ofendido y a la defensiva, retiró sus piernas del regazo de Harry y se puso de pié.  
"Bien. Pues si no me crees ya sabes donde esta la puerta" Harry también se puso de pié y estiro su mano hacia la de Louis tomándola, Louis primero quiso soltarse pero al no conseguirlo la dejó ahí.   
"Solo me preocupo por ti, Louis" Y Louis hizo un ruido extraño con su nariz, casi parecía un rebuzne.  
"No deberías hacerlo" le contesto aún molesto.  
"No puedo evitarlo, ni siquiera podría aunque lo intentara. Me importas Louis, me importas mucho, no se como explicarlo, no se como sentirme, lo único que se es que me importas, que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en como estarás, en si estarás comiendo, en si también piensas en mi. Nunca me había pasado algo así con un chico, ¡y vamos! ni siquiera se si me ha pasado con una chica, entonces no me pidas que no me preocupe por ti"   
Y Louis no respiraba, sentía como sus ojos se humedecían y se odiaba a si mismo por sus emociones tan intensas, lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse hacia Harry y rodearle el cuello con los brazos poniéndose de puntitas "Lo siento" le susurró "Lo siento mucho, tu también me importas Harry, y también pienso en ti todo el tiempo" Se quedaron abrazados por un tiempo, hasta que Harry se alejó un poco para mirarle a la cara, y no importaba cuantas veces lo mirara, Louis parecía mas bello cada segundo, con sus ojos grandes y brillantes tras esas malditas ojeras que se negaban a irse, le miró los labios casi sin poder evitarlo y luego de nuevo a los ojos, Louis lo miraba espectante y un poco sorprendido, volvió a mirarle los labios y esta vez acercó mas su cara a la de Louis, hasta que sus narices se rozaron.  
Y en ese momento escucharon el ruido de la puerta, que los hizo separase bruscamente. La madre de Louis había llegado a casa.


End file.
